dragonballzarenafandomcom-20200213-history
Alignment
Morality This is a dynamic system of morality, which provide a realistic experience in DragonBall Z Arena. Unlike most RPGs, you're able to control how your character evolves by decisions made through out your experience in DragonBall Z Arena. When a member first joins they decide on which curve of the morality they wish to start from Good, Bad, or Neutral. This way it makes it possible for a good fighter to turn bad as if they decide to change the way they interact in the DBZA Universe and vice versa. Morality Rank Titles 4,000% Hero of Heroes 2,000% Epitome of Good 1,000% Paragon of Justice 900% Symbol of Peace 800% Guardian 700% Peacekeeper 600% Protector 500% Hero 400% Sentinel 300% Defender 200% Benevolent 100% Good 1% to 99% Observer 0% Neutral -1% to -99% Mercenary -100% Bad -200% Malevolent -300% Delinquent -400% Marauder -500% Villain -600% Nefarious -700% Fiendish -800% Diabolical -900% Bringer of Sorrow -1,000% Architect of Doom -2,000% Epitome of Evil -4,000% Villain of Villains Choices made while in Training Roleplays, Mission Events, and in Battle will influence your Morality; increase or decrease depending on what you do. This could be simple things for example: from a team battle (which will decrease your Morality, obtaining Infamy as you are being selfish) or even if you choose to take damage for someone which will increase your Morality by obtaining Fame as you are being selfless. There are many more examples, but they all cannot be listed but some are listed below. The admin or mod will do most of the decision making on Morality obtained in any activities. Note: While in a specific morality range, these values are doubled due to your fighter being the opposing morality. If you obtain any Negtive Morality while being Good, you will obtain double the infamy from the specific action done. Ways to obtain Fame Act of Kindness toward a NPC or Fighter: 5 Fame (Requires 500 words if its from a Training Roleplay) Intervene in a Battle: 10 Fame Showing Mercy to a NPC or Fighter: 10 Fame (Requires 500 words if its from a Training Roleplay) Acquired Dragon ball(s) from a Bad Influence: 10 Fame (Requires 500 words if its from a Training Roleplay) Returning Stolen property to a fighter or Organization: 10 Fame (Requires 500 words if its from a Training Roleplay) Being Selfless toward a NPC or Fighter any action: 10 Fame (Requires 500 words if its from a Training Roleplay) Protecting the Weak or Innocent: 25 Fame (Requires 1,000 words if its from a Training Roleplay) Antagonizing a Bad Organization: 50 Fame (Requires 2,000 words if its from a Training Roleplay) Protecting populated locations from Bad Influences: 50 Fame (Requires 2,000 words if its from a Training Roleplay) Fighting against a Saga antagonist: 100 Fame Knock Out an evil NPC or Fighter: 100 Fame (Requires 2,500 words if its from a Training Roleplay) Killing a Villain to Villain of Villains rank fighter: 200 Fame Ways to obtain Infamy Moral Indecencies toward a NPC or Fighter: 5 Infamy (Requires 500 words if its from a Training Roleplay) Sneak Attack a Battle: 10 Infamy Showing No Mercy to a NPC or Fighter: 10 Infamy (Requires 500 words if its from a Training Roleplay) Acquired Dragon ball(s) from a Good Influence: 10 Infamy (Requires 500 words if its from a Training Roleplay) Stealing from a non-evil fighter or organization: 10 Infamy (Requires 500 words if its from a Training Roleplay) Being Selfish toward a NPC or Fighter any action: 10 Infamy (Requires 500 words if its from a Training Roleplay) Attacking the Weak or Innocent: 25 Infamy (Requires 1,000 words if its from a Training Roleplay) Antagonizing a Good Organization: 50 Infamy (Requires 2,000 words if its from a Training Roleplay) Random destruction of populated locations: 50 Infamy (Requires 2,000 words if its from a Training Roleplay) Supporting a saga antagonist's evil agenda: 100 Infamy Killing a non-evil NPC or Fighter: 100 Infamy (Requires 2,500 words if its from a Training Roleplay) Killing a Hero to Hero of Heroes rank fighter: 200 Infamy Morality Perks Advantages and Disadvantages of being Good or Bad. Morality will influence many aspects of the rpg such as how NPC's perceive you and also unlocking special Morality Perks for each rank obtained. Some Training Masters will even look into how much reputation your fighter has (Fame and Infamy) to determine if they will train you. Good Ranks ; Influence ; -You may be investigated and assaulted by Bad Organizations in claimed territories. -You may be approached by Good Organizations for alignment with them. ; 100% Good Obtain 50% additional increases when rewarded the "Knock Out an evil NPC or Fighter" reputation in a battle 200% Benevolent All Zeni Vendor prices are reduced by 10% 300% Defender +20% additional effects when using Combat Items on yourself or given to allies 400% Sentinel Receive 10% additional Zeni when selling an item to a member. Receive 10% of the item's value when gifting to a member. Cooldown: One time per item gifted 500% Hero Obtain +10% to total damage against evil NPC and Henchmen opponents. 600% Protector Performing an Assistance battle action will boost your Statistics [AP,D,DP,G by 100% for two turns after performed as you enter battle] 700% Peacekeeper When an Ambush or Assistance battle action is used against you, you obtain Fury boon for three turns.. 800% Guardian When you perform a Revival on a member, you obtain the Vigor and Empower boons for two turns. Cooldown: 2 turns. 900% Symbol of Peace When you obtain Fame, you obtain a bonus of 0.5% of you base Power Level as an additional gain for each instance of doing so. [maximum: 100,000 Power Level Cooldown: Once a Calendar week (Sunday through Saturday) 1,000% Paragon of Justice Obtain +10% total damage reduction from evil NPC and Player Henchmen opponents. 2,000% Epitome of GoodN/A 4,000% Hero of Heroes N/A ; ; Neutral Ranks ;; Influence ;; -Ignored by all Organizations and able to venture into claimed territories in peace. -You may be approached by any Organizations for alignment with them. ;; ;; 1% to 99% Observer +10% Battle Experience and Training Points whenever they're earned. Cooldown: Seven times a Calendar week (Sunday through Saturday) 0% Neutral +10% Power Level whenever Power Level is earned. Cooldown: Seven times a Calendar week (Sunday through Saturday) -1% to -99% Mercenary +10% Zeni whenever Zeni is earned. Cooldown: Seven times a Calendar week (Sunday through Saturday) Bad Ranks ;; Influence ;; -You may be investigated and assaulted by Good Organizations in claimed territories. This chance increases 10% per each rank starting from 0%. -You may be approached by Bad Organizations for alignment with them. This chance increases 5% per each rank. ;; -100% Bad Obtain 50% additional increases when rewarded Slayer bonus in a battle; Obtain a additional instance in the Retreat Sequence. -200% Malevolent Always Loot 10% of Zeni from a defeated opponent in a battle -300% Delinquent +10% additional effects are applied to your Clothing and Weapons. [multiplicative increases to %'s. If confused, ask Admin for assistance -400% Marauder Receive 10% additional Zeni when selling an item to a member, Receive 25% of the item price in vendor of a looted item from a battle. If the item has no value at the vendor request an appraisal in Item Services -500% Villain Obtain +10% to total damage against good NPC and Henchmen opponents. -600% Nefarious Performing an Ambush will boost your Statistics [AP,D,DP,G by 100% for two turns after performed as you enter battle] -700% Fiendish When an Ambush or Assistance battle action is used against you, you obtain Fury boon for three turns. -800% Diabolical When you perform an Execution battle action on a member, you obtain the Vigor and Empower boons for two turns. Cooldown: 2 turns. -900% Bringer of Sorrow When you obtain Infamy, you obtain a bonus of 0.5% of you base Power Level as an additional gain for each instance of doing so. [maximum: 100,000 Power Level Cooldown: Once every week of posted date of topic] -1,000% Architect of Doom Obtain +10% total damage reduction from good NPC and Player Henchmen opponents. -2,000% Epitome of Evil N/A -4,000% Villain of Villains N/A Category:RPG Info